


I still love you

by Vedettal



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Past Underage Sex, Porn With Plot, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 07:11:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1596128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vedettal/pseuds/Vedettal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek's not sure what to do when his uncle returns from the marines. The uncle that broke and shattered his heart. Should he hate the man? Should he forgive him? Maybe a little of both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I still love you

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is my first work ever to be publish, anywhere. This turned out to be a lot more background and story than I thought but there's porn too. Although, not as much as I wanted but enough. Hope you enjoy!

Derek's not sure what he was expecting, what he thought would happen, what he wanted to wanted to happen. He was young and naive, sure, but how could anyone blame him? Was it so wrong to for him to wish things could go back to before, when they were happy and blissful and happy in love?

Derek didn't think so. Then again, he was young and naive.

He didn't say a word the whole ride there, just sat in the back of the car, forehead pressed against the foggy glass. He made tiny little spirals on the windows and watched them vanish a minute a later. Just imagining seeing the man made Derek's stomach twist, his heart race, and his palms sweaty.

He didn't want to think about it anymore.

Cora was talking to him, something about how their uncle was a hero and how cool it would be to called. Cora was talking and Derek heard her but he didn't respond back, didn't want to. Not like he could even if he wanted to. His chest was felt too tight and his throat was far too dry for words to even form. Plus, Derek doesn't trust himself. What would happened if he accidentally let slip what happened between him and his uncle?

Best not to talk.

Derek was in a haze for most of the night, mindlessly nodding to his mom and sisters when they asked him questions. He didn't even realize when they arrived at the airport and he certainly didn't remember walking into the waiting area and sitting down with the rest of his family as they waited for their beloved uncle. Neither did Derek recall when the man step through the front gates, hands held out wide to swoop up Derek's mother in a big hug.

It wasn't until Cora was dragging him by the arm and practically pushing him into his uncle's arm did it finally hit Derek, this was happening.

His uncle had his arms wrapped around Derek's broad back, pressing their bodies together with such force that Derek thought he was going to suffocate. "Derek."

Derek wasn't sure how he was suppose to react. How _do_ you react when someone you thought you love suddenly up and left? How do you act when you thought that someone didn't love you anymore? How do you act when that someone broke your heart? How do you act when that someone returns? And how do you think react when that someone was your uncle?

Derek decided to hug his uncle back. "Peter."

Not a moment sooner did they get interrupted by Laura's excited shouts and Cora's pestering questions. Peter was the first one to let go, uncurling his arms from Derek's embrace. Derek notice how Peter's hand brush the top of his hand, lingering a second too long on his knuckles.

The ride home was litter with endless questions, most from Cora and Laura about how life was in the marines and what Peter did there. Peter indulged the two siblings with short humorous stories, talking about the times his friends stole his clothes when he decided to take a quick dip in a small river, or the time one of his friend almost blew off his own toe. Maybe the last one wasn't as funny as it sounded but somehow Peter manage to make everyone laugh with him.

Everyone but Derek at least. Derek did smile though, a soft one to show that he was glad Peter was back but not glad enough that Derek would forget what Peter did. He would sit back and smile but he would never talk, never speak, never give Peter any sign that things were alright.

Peter noticed and Derek noticed that he noticed. Their eyes would meet when Peter turn around to say something to Laura or Cora. Both Peter and Derek would lock their gaze for a few moments before looking away.

Derek was always blushing afterward. The moments when Peter was looking into his eyes made Derek have flashbacks to the past, to their relationship. Derek remembers when Peter would bring him lunch, usually a well-made sandwich or restaurant-bought burger, or the occasional burrito Peter would make himself. That was the best, the burrito was always Derek's favorite.

Derek also remembers the days Peter insisted on spending time with him. Peter would take him to the movies, buy him an extra large popcorn and they would sit in dark room, one pair of hands free to grab and eat all the popcorn they wanted and their other pair of hands locked together, fingers entwined in the cutest way. Then, there were the days when Peter came to Derek's basketball games to cheer him on. Peter was usually always at his basketball games, sometimes even at his practices. Derek remembers Peter only missing two of his games and both times it was due to an emergency Peter couldn't escape.

Those days were nice but they weren't the days that Derek looked forward to. At least, not really. The days that Derek loved were the days that he and Peter would fuck.

The days when Peter would sneak into his school and grab him from class only to push them both into an empty classroom. Peter would pull his pants down and suck him right then and there. After Derek was done, he always made sure to return the favor. There were days when Peter would pick him up from the house with the excuse that the man was taking his nephew out to dinner or go shopping or some other ludicrously boring activity that would never in a million years raise suspicion. Those were the days Peter would ride Derek in the backseat of his car all night long.

Derek got hard just thinking about he and Peter used to do. Derek shift his position in the car just enough so that he could hide most his hard-on with one arm. As he did, he saw Peter glance at him through the corner of his eyes.

By the time they got back to the Hale house, Derek's boner was long gone and the young man couldn't get into the door sooner. He drop whatever luggage of Peter's he was carrying and march straight to his room. He shut the door behind him and threw himself onto his bed, not even bothering to turn in the lights on. Derek just lied there, listening to the distinct voices downstairs and the pounding of footsteps.

He didn't sleep, couldn't. Just focusing his sights on the darkness and dim outline of his bed frame and pillows. After a while, Derek move to look at the time. 

2:24.

Derek move to change his position until he was now lying on his back, arms and legs spread out wide, eyes glue to the ceiling. He was just beginning to close his eyes and drift to sleep when he heard heavy footsteps walk up the stairs and make their way down the hallway towards his room.

The door to his room slid open and the lights flip on. Derek sat up and was temporarily daze by the sudden intense brightness. He wince and almost fell back into his bed.

He heard somebody chuckle, "Still awake huh?"

Derek didn't need to see to know who it was. He knows that voice, knows that laugh from anywhere. "Yeah," Derek answers, throwing one arm up to shield his eyes from the light.

Even with the light obscuring his vision, Derek could easily make out his uncle's perfect features. Peter's hair was well-trimmed and neatly combed, giving the man his signature look. Peter was still dress in his marine uniform, the blue coat tugging at his body in a way that makes it seem like it was barely fitting him. Peter was smaller than Derek, they both knew that but Derek could clearly see that his uncle had put on a good amount of muscle while away.

Peter's shoulders and arms were more filled out than Derek remembers. Not only that but Peter clearly did some push-ups since the last time they saw each other because whoa, Peter was definitively bigger. Not to mention the legs.

Everything about his uncle made Derek drool and lust a little, just a little.

Derek watch as Peter close the door behind him and step closer into Derek's personal space. Peter smelled good.

"We need to talk."

Derek swallows, "About?" It was a stupid question really because Derek knew what his uncle wanted to talk about.

Peter huffs and sits down beside him. "About us."

He knew that was what Peter was going to say and yet, that still didn't stop him from rolling his eyes and scooting a few inches away. "There's nothing to talk about."

Peter frowns and looks all kinds of hurt. He reaches out in an attempt to comfort Derek but the young man only nudges him away with an elbow. Peter looks more hurt now.

"Derek, I know you're mad at me but-"

Derek blows out a snort. "Mad? That doesn't even begin to cover it. You left me, Peter. You gave me a one day warning before you up and left. I didn't even have time to process the whole thing before you packed up your bags and I was left there, wondering what the hell just happened."

"Derek, you know I didn't have a choice. It just sort of happened. I never would have left you if I had any say in it, you know that, right?"

Derek wants to punch the man, just to give the Peter a taste of what he did him. Peter didn't know how hard it was for Derek, how much it hurt, how bad Derek wish he could just turn off the pain, to forget to how much he loved Peter. Derek wants Peter to know what he put Derek through.

"No, I don't," he tells Peter, watching in pleasure at his uncle's hurt expression.

"Derek," Peter reaches out to take his hand but Derek pulls away. "I never meant to hurt you. I wanted to stay, I really did. I hated that they made me leave. You have to believe me, Derek. I didn't want to hurt you."

Derek half-chuckle and half held back tears. "But you did, Peter, you did. You hurt me. You left me, Peter. I was sixteen! Sixteen in and love! In love with my fucking uncle, do you even know what that means? It means that you hurt me, hurt me bad and I had no one to talk to after you were gone. Not Laura, not Cora, not even with mom. I was alone, alone with that all pain."

Derek was on the verge of tears and Peter couldn't do anything. The man just sat there, letting Derek's word cut at him.

"You don't know how much I wished that I could forget you. How much I wanted to get you out of my mind, my heart. I hated you. At least, at first I did. I tried to convinced myself that it was your fault and that you were a piece of shit and that I was better off without you. Maybe I could even start a normal relationship with someone, someone not twice my age and my uncle, you know?

"But I couldn't. You wanna know why? Because I didn't hate you. I loved you and that made it all worse. You left me, broke my heart and all I could do was pray that you would come back one day and everything would go back to the way it was. All because i still love you."

Derek was done venting and when he look down at his hands, they were bunch into fists, clutching at the edge of his bed. His fingers were white and drained of blood and only when he relax them, did the feelings return to his hands.

"Derek," Peter called out to him.

Derek reluctantly look up and was immediately rewarded with Peter's lips. They smashed into Derek's and he tasted that rich salty flavor that Peter always seem to have. Their kiss was wet and sloppy and not romantic in any way possible.

"What the hell was that?" Derek had ask after the push Peter away.

"I never stopped loving you either," Peter admitted and was now waiting for Derek to respond.

He was conflicted. There was the man that Derek once and still loved, the man that Derek wanted to spend the rest of his life with. This was also the man that crushed his heart and left it bleeding on the sidewalks for Derek to fix by himself. The man that Derek still loves despite everything and would happily give his life for. The man who was now sitting across from him, offering his love and wanting to fix what he'd done.

Derek lean in to kiss Peter back. Peter was taken back by the sudden action but very quickly relaxed, opening his mouth for Derek. This kiss was not wet and sloppy, it was hot and passionate. Both of them taking each other's mouth, biting down on lips, and letting tongues slip past. 

When Derek pulled back, he was already hard and straining against his jeans. Peter took another kiss, slipping his hands down on Derek's zipper, clawing at the rough material. Derek let out a hiss.

"I never stopped thinking about you," Peter's voice was husky and hot and his fingers were a sin on Derek's zipper. Peter pulled Derek's cock out and breathes out a shaky breath. "I never stopped thinking about this."

"Yeah?" Derek asks, the tip of his cock leaking pre-cum already, which Peter scoops up and takes into his mouth. Derek groans at the sight.

"Yeah."

That was enough for Derek to fists his fingers into Peter's hair and drag the man down to his leaking cock. As soon as Peter's lip touch his cock, Derek bites down on his lips and force Peter down on his cock completely. Peter was always good at taking Derek down whole and that much hasn't changed. Derek feels his cock hit the back of Peter's throat every time Peter moves and it drives him crazy.

Derek looks down at the sight before him and moans. Peter is moving up and down on his cock, Derek's hand tight on Peter's hair. The feel of Peter's throat against his cock, the movement of Peter's tongue underneath his shaft. Derek sees and hears Peter sucking him, every action getting his cock more and more wet.

Derek drags Peter up for a moment to see the hunger in his uncle's eyes, the pleasure on the man's lips. Derek forces Peter back onto his cock, this time holding Peter in place as he fucks Peter's mouth.

"Fuck, Peter," Derek hisses, fucking into Peter's mouth with every thrust.

Peter's eyes were watering now and his lips were swollen, a hue of red that made Derek more hunger. Derek throws his body back on the bed, his eyes shut tight but his hands still holding Peter in place as he mercilessly fuck into Peter's mouth. Peter was moaning on Derek's cock now, the vibration of Peter's throat making Derek fuck him harder.

"Fuck," was all Derek said before he unloaded into Peter's mouth. He opens his eyes in time to see Peter nursing on his cock, lapping at the leftover cum that fell from Peter's mouth onto Derek's cock.

Peter had clean him up but was still nursing on his cock, begging for another load. Peter was always known for his stamina in bed with Derek and Derek didn't complained. Peter turn his head to look at Derek and the young man whimpers. Peter still had bits of cum over his face and hair, it was now drying but it made Peter look dirty and used. Derek wanted to fuck his mouth again.

"No, I want you to fuck me now," Peter says in a throaty voice now, like Derek had damage him.

Derek was not going to deny his uncle so, with a growl, Derek got up and push Peter down on his back. Derek stripped himself of his jeans and shirt before ripping Peter's pants off. However, Derek kept the marine coat on, something about it made Derek more turn on.

Derek moved to the drawer beside his bed, pulling out a bottle of lube. He began to slick his cock, watching as Peter whined and rutted on the bed, begging for Derek to fuck him. Derek didn't give the man his wish though, just stood over Peter, marveling in the sight before him.

Peter had just started to speak when Derek moved down and capture Peter's mouth into his. The kiss was short because Derek used that moment to push two fingers into Peter's hole. Peter hissed, groaning into Derek's mouth and pushing back on Derek's hand. Derek moved his finger back and forth, spreading and stretching Peter to his liking. Peter was fucking back on his finger and Derek wanted to punish him, to tell Peter how little patience he has.

He didn't. Instead, Derek pulled his fingers out and Peter noised out a whine which was shortly interrupted by the blunt head of Derek's cock. Derek eases into him, pushing half of his length into Peter before pulling back out. He repeats the process, pushing an inch in further every time. Derek watches as Peter shakes and trembles underneath him, Peter's eyes half-closed, and Peter's hand clutching at the bed sheets.

Then, Derek's about two inches from getting his entire cock down Peter before he moves up and shoves the rest of his cock all in the way in. Peter shakes and Derek sees his uncle's eyes roll backwards. That's when Derek starts to fuck him, pulling his cock back and shoving it all the way down in Peter's ass. There's a slap of skin every time, every time Derek fucks down into Peter, not slowing down, no relenting at a bit.

Derek moves and presses their forehead together, holding Peter's legs over his shoulders. Peter reaches out and holds onto Derek's back as Derek rocks into his body, hard and rough every time. The bed is creaking and shifting underneath them and usually Derek would be afraid that his sister or his mom could hear them but Derek knows they're all asleep. All three of them heavy sleepers.

That means Derek could fuck Peter all he wants.

They're both panting and gasping when Derek cums, not bothering to take his cock out from Peter's ass. None of them complained. Derek didn't even bother pull out of Peter's ass before he got hard again and had to fuck the man all over again. Peter's head was slamming against the bedpost this time but none of them cared. The only thing that was on their mind was Derek's cock.

Derek fucked him until they both unloaded at the same time. Peter's cum spraying all over his own coat and Derek's chest. Derek had cum in Peter's ass again but this time, it was leaking out of Peter's ass and onto Derek's bed sheets.

The room had now smelled like sex and cum by the time the both of them flopped down onto Derek's back, thick traces of cum drying up on every inch of their body.

Peter turn to face Derek, his fingers tracing the small edges of hair on Derek's chest. "I still love you."

Derek hummed back a response, holding Peter close to him, his chin resting on the Peter's head. "I know."

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, tell me what you think? Did I do well? Did I suck? Did you like it? Did you hate it? The porn was probably not as good as I thought it would be, damn me. Tell me your honest opinions.


End file.
